nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yakuza 2
Setting Kazuma Kiryu is forced back into the folds of the Tojo clan as a rebellion within the Omi Alliance starts a war between the two yakuza clans. * A. Nishiki: Kazuma's childhood friend and rival, he used to be the head of the Nishiki family. * Adachi: a yakuza and pickpocket in Kamurocho. * Ai: a hostess at Marietta. * Aime: Yuma's puppy. * Akihiko: a part-timer working at Marietta. * Akina: Kazahori's apprentice. * Akira: a hostess at Marietta. * Akko: an Adam walk-in customer. * Ako: the bartender and owner of Earth Angel. * Albatross Akagi: a former pro-golfer. * Anna: a hostess at Jewel. * Arigato: a homeless man from Shinseicho * Ayano: a hostess at Prime. * Ayumi: the head of Ginzu's topclub. * Bai Ren "Granny White": a martial arts teacher for the Lotus School and member of the Snake Flower Triad, she taught Lau Ka Long. * Beary Bear: a teddy bear. * Billiken: the God of Fortune. * Bob: a professional pitcher. * Bungoi Shimizu: a katana maker. * Byakko: one of the Four Gods. * Chief Kurahashi: a police chief and member of Public Security.. * Chiemi: Bob's girlfriend. * Chikamatsu: an enka-singer. * Chinatsu: a hostess at Marietta. * Cute Boo Boo: a stuffed pig. * Cyclops Oba: a pro-wrestler. * Daigo Dojima: Sohei and Yayoi's son, the next in line for the position of chairman of the Tojo. * Daita: one of Satoshi's underlings. * Daejin Kim: Yukio Terada's former identity. * Doc Emoto: runs a clinic in Kamurocho. * Dogspot: a puppy that Kazuma took in and later sent to Sunflower Orphanage. * Emi: a dancer at Asia who collects rare foreign coins. * Erasmus: a Greek utopian theorist. * Esaki: an informant in Osaka, who is also a thug. * F. Shimano: the former head of the Shimano family. * Gary "Buster" Holmes: an enforcer for Kage the Florist. * Genbu: one of the Four Gods. * God: the deity from Christian mythology. * Gold Robot President: a stuffed robot. * Golden Dragon: the lord of the Four Great Gods. * Goriki Terayama: wrote the books "All About Tag Team", "Goriki Terayama's Autobiography" and "If You Swing". * Goro "Mad Dog" Majima: the current owner of Purgatory and Majima Construction, as well as the head of the Majima family. * Hanako: a hostess at Marietta. * Handa: a barman. * Hariti: the goddess of children, who is referenced in Hariti's Charm. * Haruka: Yumi's daughter, now adopted by Kazuma. * Haruki: a host at Adam. * Hayakawa: a yakuza and pickpocket in Kamurocho. * Hayato: an orphan at Sunflower orphanage. * Hercules: owner of Hercules Knuckles and Hercules Gloves. * Hikaru Genji: from "Tale of Genji" * Hiro: is said to live in Kamurocho Hills once it is finished, he's the president of Lifewind. * Hiroshi Hayashi: a former member of the Omi Alliance, who is now loyal to the Go-Ryu clan. * Hoejong Park: the assumed identity of Murai. * Ikegami: an Omi Alliance assasin. * Il Yu-Jin: a Korean popsinger. * Iori: a regular at Adam. * Itakura: the manager for Marietta. * J. "Killer" "Kawara the Devil" Kawara: the assistant director and detective of Public Security, worked at Section 4. * Jack Daniel: creator of Jack Daniel's bourbon. * Jeongmin Ji: a survivor of the Jingweon Mafia. * Jin Goda: Ryuji's father and the fifth chairman of the Omi Alliance. * Jingu: the former head of the MBI, he is also Haruka's father. * Jongen: a top mahjong player from Osaka. * Jongka: a former top mahjong player from Osaka, he has now focused his attention on UFO catchers. He has also written a mahjong strategy guide. * Jongki: the number one mahjong player in Osaka. * Jongko: a top mahjong player from Osaka. * Jun: a hostess at Prime. * Junichi Sudo: the chief of Section 4. * Jinnu Kang: a false identity used by Kazuma while in Osaka. * Kadoma: a resident of Shinseicho. * Kaede: a hostess at Shine. * Kagami: the manager at Adam. * Kage the Florist: an information dealer. * Kajiwara: a realtor in Sotenbori who is part of a scamming crew. * Kamiyama: sells videos. * Kanamatsu Shigeru: a rich old playboy. * Kanamoto: owns Marietta. * Kaoru "Yakuza-Eater" Sayama: the lead detective for Section 4 in Osaka. * Karen: a hostess at Shine. * Katayama: a yakuza and pickpocket from Kamurocho. * Kazahori the Fourth: a tattoo master from Okinawa. * Kazuki: the owner of Stardust. * Kazumi: from "Kazumi's Day at the Beach". * Kazuma "the Dragon of Dojima" Kiryu: a former member of the Tojo clan. * Kazunobu: one of Takaya's thugs. * Kisaragi: the owner of Adam. * Kitagawa: a comedian, one half of the Mars Fighters. * Kitty Kat: a stuffed cat. * Kodama: Kisaragi's thug. * Koji Shinda: a Tojo Clan spy. * Kojima: a salary man from Sotenbori who is part of a scamming crew. * Kondo: a yakuza from Kamurocho who runs a pickpocket ring. * Koyanagi: one of Satoshi's underlings. * Kunieda: lives at Osakan Castle. * Kurokawa: an informant in Osaka. * Kyaba: a Marietta customer who formerly owned the club. * Kyoka: the daughter of the head of the Otabe family. * Kyubei: Madoka's valet and member of the Ashikawa family. * Lau: the owner of Lau's broadsword. * Lau Ka Long: Granny White's number one pupil. * Lovely Penguin: a stuffed penguin. * Machida: a yakuza and pickpocket in Kamurocho. * Machiko: works at Be My Baby. * Madoka: a hostess at Prime. * Maiko: a hostess at Shine. * Makiko Kuraishi: an actress who used to work at Cabaret Grand. * Makoto: a host at Adam and former host at Stardust. * Makoto Date: a former detective. * Makoto Tojo: from "Legend of the First Patriarch: Secret Fighting Techniques of Makoto Tojo". * Mariko: works at a club. * Masashi: a member of the staff at Marietta. * Mayu: a hostess at Marietta. * Michael Naoya: a beekeeping instructor. * Mieko: the owner of Yotteya. * Mifune: owner of Mifune's kodachi. * Miho: a hostess at Marietta. * Mii: a Cabaret Grand visitor. * Mika: Yoshida's wife. * Minawizawa: a comedian, one part of the Mars Fighters. * Mitsuru Mita: Saeki's bodyguard and aide. * Miyajima: a yakuza and pickpocket in Kamurocho. * Morita: an information dealer and Tamura's friend. * Motomiya Takeshi: owner of Motomiya's Dagger. * Mozart: a composer. * Murai: the name of a survivor of a massive attack on the Jingweon mafia. * Murata: one of Tatsu's contacts. * Musashi Miyamoto: owner of Musashi's Dagger. * Nana: a hostess at Prime. * Natsuki: a hostess at Jewel. * Nobunaga: a legendary individual. * Okada: works for Lucky Realtors. * Osamu Kashiwagi: the head of the Fuma family. * Ota: Akimoto's former boss. * Piyo-Chan: a stuffed chick. * Ran: a hostess at Marietta. * Rika: a Shine hostess who has been assaulted and a former Marietta hostess. * Robot Chief: a stuffed robot. * Robot Manager: a stuffed robot. * Rose Sasaki: a dancer. * Ryo Takashima: chief director at Omi Alliance headquarters. * Ryosuke: one of Takaya's thugs. * Ryuji "the Dragon of Kansai" Goda: the son of Jin Goda, he is the instigator of the rebellion within the Omi Alliance and the second chairman of the Go-Ryu clan. He's also Sayama's half-brother and the baby that survived the wiping of the Jingweon Mafia. * S. Dojima: the former head of the Dojima family. * Sachie: was kidnapped by yakuza. * Sadaji: from "Sadaji's Cooking Adventure". * Saint Francisco Xavier: a missionary. * Saeki: a councilman, he also wrote "You're Wonderful". * Saionji: a moneylender from Sotenbori. * Sakura: a hostess at Marietta. * Sakura Fukunaga: an actress. * Sato: one of Kisaragi's thugs. * Satoshi: Kazahori's first student. * Saya: Date's daughter, who is currently in beautician school. * Seiji: a host from Sotenbori. * Seiryu: one of the Four Gods. * Shimoda: a man who stalked Ayano. * Shindo: the second patriarch of the Nishiki family. * Shintaro Fuma: Kazuma's foster father and former captain of the Fuma family. * Shioya: an Omi Alliance Assassin. * Shoko Kawara: the assumed identity of Sayama's mother. * Sohei Dojima: the former head of the Dojima family. * Sotaro Komaki: a martial arts master and teacher. * Suenaga: the headmistress of Sunflower Orphanage. * Sugiura: a carver of Shogi stones. * Sujeon Jung: a member of the Jingweon Mafia, she's Sayama's birth mother. * Suzaku: one of the Four Gods. * Taiki: one of Takaya's thugs. * Taka "Mod God": a gun modder. * Takashi: Date's son. * Takashima: a gun runner. * Takaya: the number one host at Adam and the son of its owner. * Take: from Take's Prankster High School Heaven. * Takenaka: a man with amnesia from Kamurocho. * Takeshi: from Combat Legend Takeshi. * Takuma: a host at Stardust. * Takuo Yoshioka: a singer. * Tamao: an Adam customer. * Tamiyo: runs Aoi, she's also Kaoru's foster mother. * Tamura: an informant in Kamurocho. * Taroka: a homeless from Kamurocho who serves as the doorman to Ryu Gojo. * Tatsu "T-Bone": a shop owner. * Tatsuhiko Sahara: an action figure designer. * Tobe: runs and owns Bantam. * Toranosuke Sengoku: an Omi Alliance officer. * Tsutomu "Bessho the Viper" Bessho: the chief of Section 4 in Osaka and leader of their Organized Crime Division. * Ukoppiyo: a stuffed chick. * Umeda: one of Kisaragi's thugs. * Utabori the Second: a tattoo master in Kamurocho. * Wataro Kurahashi: the senior super intendent for Public Security division 2, he is actually Jeongmin Ji. * Yabuti: a professional Shogi player. * Yagi: a host in Sotenbori who is part of a scamming crew. * Yayoi Dojima: Sohei's wife, she is currently the interim Tojo chairman. * Yoriko: the target of a City Rough's affection, who's name is Abashiri. * Yujiro Ohara: a mangaka. * Yukiko: Jongka's cat. * Yukio Terada: formerly one of the Four Kings of the Omi Alliance, he was the 5th chairman of the Tojo. * Yuma: a hostess at Jewel. * Yumi: Kazuma's true love and childhood friend, she is also Haruka's mother. * Yumiko: a UFO catcher player. * Yuko: a hostess at the Cabaret Grand. During his time back with the Tojo clan Kazuma runs into a whole plethora of people who interact with him in some way, some are adversaries, while others are his opponents in games or gambling. City Roughs & Thugs: * Abashiri * Akiyama * Fukunaga * Gamra Itakura * Haga * Hosoda * Igawa * Iida * Inagaki * Kamiyama * Kanamura * Kawada * Koizumi * Kuroki * Matsumoto * Numata * Shibakawa * Shimohira * Shinohara * Shoda * Takada * Takagi * Tasaka * Terasawa * Toyoda Gondawara Family Yakuza: * Go * Hirata * Kitayama * Nagase * Nishihara * Saijo * Saito * Susumu Gondawara * Yokota Go-Ryu Clan Yakuza: * Asai * Baba * Domoto * Fujimura * Fujioka * Hatori * Hirakawa * Ide * Iijima * Iizuka * Imai * Imano * Inagaki * Inoue * Ishiguro * Itsuki * Kamazaki * Kamei * Kameyama * Kanda * Kano * Kishi * Koda * Kojima * Komuro * Konishi * Kuriyama * Kurosawa * Kuwabara * Kyomoto * Machida * Maekawe * Makino * Mashida * Matsuda * Matsumoto * Matsuzawa * Miguchi * Miki * Mita * Moriyama * Nagiyama * Nakajima * Nakamura * Nishida * Nonomura * Omura * Ono * Ota * Sada * Saijo * Sawada * Seimoto * Shioya * Sugihara * Sugiuchi * Sugiura * Suzuki * Tada * Tamai * Terasawa * Tokunaga * Tominaga * Toriyama * Uchida * Uwabe * Watarida * Yamada * Yamamoto * Yamamura * Yamanaka * Yaoi * Yoshimoto * Yuki Jingweon Mafia Members: * Jeongmin Ji * Kanamoda * Kim * Ko * Mizuno * Morita * Tsai * Tsumura Kamurocho Residents & Homeless: * Akemi * Amada * Artful Dodger * Deguchi * Dynamite Jin * Fujioka * Gen * Haramatsu * Igarashi * Iwata * Johnson * Kamata * Kamida Urashima * Karino * Kawakami * Masashi * Matsuzaki * Miyazawa * Mogusa * Natsumi * Niita * Oshima * Sawada * Sayuri * Shimamura * Shin * Suekichi * Taku * Yoneda * Yoshimoto Kamurocho Thugs and Gang Members: * Bito * Ehama * Fake Kiryu * Fake Shinji * Fujisawa * Fukunaga * Furuta * Haga * Hatanaka * Hayashi * Hirama * Hiramatsu * Hirota * Honma * Iguchi * Inagaki * Kishida * Kitajima * Maekawa * Miguchi * Miyagi * Motogi * Murata * Nagaoka * Nagasawa * Nakamoto * Nemoto * Nozaki * Omori * Osawa * Oyama * Saito * Shinoyama * Sugiuchi * Suzuki * Takase * Takenaka * Tanahashi * Tezuka * Tominaga * Toyoda * Tsoshima * Tsuchii * Tsutsui * Wakabayashi * Yajima * Yokota Kamurocho Yakuza: * Emoto * Fujikawa * Fujisawa * Hatanaka * Hayashi * Hirama * Hirota * Honma * Imai * Kasai * Kitajima * Kohara * Konishi * Kurosawa * Maekawa * Miguchi * Miyagi * Murai * Nagase * Nakamoto * Nakamura * Nitta * Nonomura * Nozaki * Okada * Oki * Omura * Seimoto * Shirai * Sugiuchi * Takai * Takase * Takenaka * Tominaga * Tsuchii * Tsushida * Tsushima * Tsutsui * Ushida * Yamanaka Komaki's Students: * Akita * Iijima * Imada * Mitani * Nagata * Takahashi * Tsukamoto * Yorita Mahjong Players: * "Anko" Miyoshi * "Bluff" Yoshida * "Chicken" Tanaka * "God Hand" Goda * "Laser" Baba * "Legend" Ihara * "Lucky" Sekine * "Signal" Miyashita * "Silent" Ozaki * "Tempane" Matsumoto. Nishiki Family Yakuza: * Araki * Kawamura * Momoi * Niinuma * Omoto * Senda * Uno * Yasui * Yoneda Okamura Family Yakuza: * Boss Okamura * Kasai * Miyagawa Omi Alliance Yakuza: * Hashimoto * Kiuchi * Maekawa * Tamai. * Yamada Purgatory Staff, Visitors and Fighters: * Ahmed "Desert Wolf" Zayat * Ayame * Dandy "the Fighting Dandy" Sugino. * Daniel "the Runaway Prisoner" Feldman * El Diablo "Bloody King of Beasts" (a lion) * Gary "Buster" Holmes * Goro "Mad Dog" Majima * Home-Run "Triple Crown King of Kamurocho" Ken * Mammoth "the Soul Boxer" Tatsu * Minoru "Dictator of the Arena" Kayama * Moonbeam "Snow-White Demon" (a white tiger) * Oyuki * Robert "the Supersonic Bodyguard" Kimura * Robison Caetano di Sciuva * Satsuki * Seafire "Scarlet Slaughterer" (a red tiger) * Sho "the Surprising Newcomer" Imazumi * Tatsuo "the New Karate Machine" Nirayama Snake Flower Triad Members: * Yen Long Sotenberi Residents: * Keiko * Kinoshita * Kodama * Miki * Mizutani * Sawada * Yuriko Sotenbori Thugs and Gang Members: * Bloody Seyama * Fujisawa * Fujishima * Fukunaga * Furusawa * Hatanaka * Hayashi * Hirama * Hirota * Honma * Iguchi * Iiyama * Kimura * Kitajima * Kurokawa * Makino * Miguchi * Miyagi * Muneda * Murata * Nagaoka * Nakamoto * Nakamura * Nemoto * Nonomura * Nozaki * Omura * Omuro * Seimoto * Soga * Sugiuchi * Takanashi * Takenaka * Tamada * Tezuka * Tsuchii * Tsuda * Tsushima * Uno Sotenbori Yakuza: * Fujikawa * Fujisawa * Furusawa * Hamaguchi * Hamasaki * Hayashi * Hirama * Ichikawa * Igarashi * Igushi * Jinno * Kurosawa * Maeda * Miyagi * Mukai * Murata * Nemoto * Oki * Omura * Osaki * Seimoto * Shinoyama * Tominaga * Tsushima * Tsutsui * Uchii * Uno Team 16-Bit: * Ito * Older Muno * Tsuchii * Younger Muno Unspecified Yakuza Members: * Abe * Bito * Fujii * Fujishima * Fujiwara * Hamada * Hashimoto * Hiramatsu * Izumi * Jinno * Kamiya * Kanda * Kaneda * Karino * Kawaguchi * Kawasaki * Koizumi * Meguchi * Miyoshi * Mizutani * Moriyama * Nakai * Nishimoto * Nozaki * Sasaki * Sato * Shimuzo * Shinja * Sonoda * Sugihara * Suzuki * Takai * Tamai * Tani * Tawada * Tsuda * Tsugo * Tsukamoto * Uno * Yamada * Yamagishi * Yoshihara YF6 Characters and Players: * Maiko * Masayuki * Professor * Shigeru * Shisei Ryu * Soten Ace * Tetsujin * VIP Kamuro